


Sam and Dean Go to White Castle

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Samulet, Valentine's Day, white castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Before they realized how much they meant to each other, Valentine's Day was just another night to hook up with strangers to forget the pain of not having the other. But not this time. This particular Valentine’s day is a special one.





	Sam and Dean Go to White Castle

Valentines day has not always been a special day for Sam and Dean. They couldn't afford for it to be, not with their lives as chaotic as it is. Before they realized how much they meant to each other, it was just another night to hook up with strangers to forget the pain of not having the other. But not this time. This particular Valentine’s day is a special one. They both wanted to go back to a special place that holds a special kind of magic for them.  
  
They drive up to their local White Castle, and park the car. As they get out of the car, they both have the biggest goofy smiles on their faces. Holding hands, they walk in, looking at the heart shaped decorations everywhere. It might look tacky to some people, but for them, it couldn't be more perfect. They order and sit in the same exact booth they did on that special night. As they eat one of their favorite meals, they can't stop themselves from feeling so happy and in love. Sam looks up at one point, to reach out and take Dean’s hand.  
  
“Remember the first time I brought you here?” Sam’s dimples are on full display, and a sparkle lights up his eyes.  
  
“How could I ever forget? You told me to dress up and then we came here, of all places. I was so shocked from that alone, I most definitely didn’t see it coming.” Dean feels tears prick at his eyes as he takes in his brothers handsome face. Before he knows what hit him, the memories are washing over him in waves.  
  
Flashback:

  
  
_Sam is so nervous, but he has to have everything planned out to the last moment. He managed to get away from Dean as he napped long enough to take a special piece of pie with a message to a special place. He also managed to iron his fed suit and shine the shoes. He was determined to make this night special for Dean. He was so desperate to make up for all the time they did not, or felt like they couldn't, act on their feelings. He wakes Dean up with a kiss, which leads to more steamy stuff, distracting them for a bit. When they wind down to cuddling, Sam sets his plan in motion._  
  
_“Hey Dean, I want to go out for a special dinner tonight. Go put on your Fed suit.” Sam’s voice is smooth and slightly commanding, but his body is fidgety._  
  
_“That would be nice. But do I have to dress up?” Dean’s natural whine is there, but he's definitely excited. But then he asks, because of course he'd remember this now. “You're not about to marry another crazy super fan, are you?”_  
  
_That shocks Sam enough to where he immediately objects, “What? No, Dean. I swear. Just, go put on your suit. Please? For me. Just go get ready, then we’ll get out of here.” Sam is so excited he ignores Dean’s pouty face and races off to take a quick shower._  
  
_Once they're both showered and dressed, they meet up at the car, and look each other over._  
  
_“Wow Dean, you look amazing. Sometimes I forget just how hot you look in a suit.” Sam is nearly tempted to scrap everything and go for a dinner in bed._  
  
_“You know you look hot in anything Sam. Sure we have to go out?” Dean shares Sam's thoughts about staying home, but he can't deny he’s hungry._  
  
_“Nope. We're going. Can I drive?” This is the most nerve wracking part for Sam. He doesn’t know if Dean will let him drive, but he really wants tonight to be a surprise for Dean._  
  
_“I guess. But just this one time.” But then, Dean realizes something else. “You're really excited about this, aren't you?” Dean loves the look of excitement on Sam’s face. If whatever Sam's got planned can put that much happiness on his little brother’s face, he can definitely let Baby be handled by Sam for this special occasion, whatever it is._  
  
_“Yes, I am. I promise, you will like this.” Sam catches the keys as they're tossed to him, and opens the door to the car for Dean to slide into the passenger side. Dean’s shocked face will so be worth it. Sam jogs around to the driver’s door and slides in, starting up the car and taking extra care with his driving so Dean doesn’t get pissed._  
  
_When they get to the White Castle, Dean’s eyes go wide. He knows now where they're going, but while he's excited, he's also confused. Why on earth did he have to get dressed up if they were just going to freaking White Castle?! He looks at Sam, ready to chew him out for making him get dressed up for what now looks like no reason, but the excited little kid expression on Sammy's face melts his heart. Sam clearly put some work into this night, and Dean always loves it when his brother is happy. As they park, Dean starts to get out, but Sam races over to open the door for him again._  
  
_“What's with all this treating me like a prom date and making me dress up if it's just for White Castle, Sammy?” Dean would never admit this, but secretly, he's always loved being treated like a special date. He has to rib Sam about it though, to keep his reputation of being the manly big brother._  
  
_“I just want this to be perfect, Dean.” Sam hopes his love and devotion are evident by all the preparation and how happy he is. Nothing Dean could say right now is gonna bring him down._

_They walk in, and Dean gasps. The windows, walls, and ceiling are covered in pink and red streamers and hearts of all kinds. It looks like Valentine’s day threw up in here. Dean thinks it's so, so dorky, and he can't help but wonder if Sam had a hand in this._

  
  
_“Sam, did you do all this?” Dean is just so amazed and completely swept off his feet by this surprise._  
  
_“Nope. I actually saw it like this and decided it would be perfect. Turns out they do this every year on Valentine's day. Who knew?” Sam wishes he could do all this, and more, but this is a wonderful gift from the universe, one he's definitely not going to pass up._

_Dean, meanwhile, can't stop looking around at all the kooky decorations as they go to order their meal. After Sam pulls out a chair and gets Dean seated, he moves back to the counter and returns with something in a box. Dean’s even more confused, but it’s all been so magical so far, he just goes with it. Sam puts aside the box and sits down. He picks up one of the burgers from their special, and digs in, Dean not far behind, scarfing down the other burgers._

__

_Finally, there’s only some fries and the box left when Sam begins to look extremely nervous._

_“Dean, I really wanted tonight to be special. Not only is it Valentine’s day, but it's a day I hope we will celebrate for more than just a holiday. I need to say some things and I need you to please just listen and let me get this all out.” Dean nods, and watches Sam reach in his pocket, pulling out the necklace Sam gave him when they were kids. Dean can't believe it. He thought it was long gone, but he's definitely happy to have been proven wrong._  
  
_"Dean, when I gave this to you all those years ago, I meant for it to be yours forever. It was my way of saying i love you, as more than just my brother. I may not have known what that meant at the time, but I knew I wanted you to have it._

 _I know you don’t need this to remind you of what I mean to you, but I need it; so you know how much you mean to me. You have always been there for me Dean. You've done nothing but give your love and complete devotion to me since I was born. I'm willing to spend my whole life to prove just how much I love you, if that's what you want. I know I've messed up so many times, but I want you to know how committed I am to making it all up to you.” Sam’s eyes fill up with tears, but he still slips the necklace over Dean’s head and then takes his face in his hands, leaning closer. The restaurant grows quiet as he plows ahead, as Dean’s eyes go wider and start to get teary too._  
  
_“Dean, would you do me the honor of…” he pauses to catch his breath, so he doesn't screw this up, “Becoming my husband?” Sam watches as all the different emotions play over Dean’s face. Tears fall from Dean’s eyes, happiness practically oozing out of his pores. He can’t speak for a moment, but he already knows the answer; it's always been right there, in his heart, since he was 4 years old, holding the man before him when he was 6 months old, watching their burning house._  
  
_“Yes.” Dean whispers, as Sam's own tears fall as he pulls Dean in and kisses him softly, with every ounce of love he can. They part lips, and Sam picks up a napkin, wiping off Dean’s tears and then his own as the White Castle erupts in claps and cheers. Some patrons come to congratulate them, and the manager even comes over to give them some coupons and his best wishes. They glow with pride, and thank everyone with the biggest smiles. Once they're alone again, Sam pushes the box over to Dean._  
_  
_ _“Okay, I'm sure you're overwhelmed, but I've got just one more surprise for you, my fiance.” Sam watches eagerly, dimples on display. God, that feels so good to say. Dean opens the box, and the piece of cherry pie distracts him for a moment. Then he sees the note and has to cover his mouth, more tears slipping out as he reads the note,_

  
_  
_ _“Because you let me pick the music.”_

  
  
_Dean can’t believe it. Sam actually remembered when they first starting hunting together after Stanford. Dean had told him “Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He had been teasing, but now, as he thinks about it, he realized that as they had grown together, in their love, the way they interacted had changed. Dean was not as concerned about Sam driving the car or any other rules he had made when they first set out to find dad. Their relationship had blossomed and bloomed, and this sweet little note was so special to Dean, just so, so perfect, and so them._  
  
_Of course, he scarfs down the pie once the initial emotions pass. Then, as he finishes and looks down at the note again, something hits him in the forehead. He jerks his head up and sees Sam trying to hold in a laugh. He looks down in his lap, and spots the culprit; a French fry. Dean starts snickering, before actually letting out a laugh. Thus began the Great Fry War. Ducking, laughing, and throwing, they both end up out of breath and covered in spots of salt and grease on their suits. Looking around, broken fries litter all over their table and the floor. Sam reaches out to take Dean’s hand._  
  
_“I love you Dean.” Sam’s heart is so swollen with love, it's all over his face, and it’s just so stunningly beautiful to Dean._  
  
_“I know.” Dean quips with a grin, and they kiss again._  
  
Present Day

  
As they're both pulled back to the present, they’re both looking at each other with the same sappy grins they had on that same day. They can't help but look down at their hands clasped across the table, their wedding bands gleaming under the fluorescent lights.  
  
“Sammy, that night was so, so amazing. I’m not sure I ever even thanked you for it. You took so much time and put so much thought into it. It still gives me chills thinking about all of it.” Dean's nearly in tears again just talking about it, but he manages to hold it back as he picks up the charm from the amulet off his chest and rubs it absently with his fingers.  
  
“Dean, I'm just glad I pulled it off. You made me the happiest man alive when you said yes, and THAT is only topped by when you married me. I don’t think I could ever stop being happy now.” Sam kisses Dean sweetly and gets up to use the restroom. While he’s gone, Dean sneaks up to pay for an order of fries, because one more important part of this night still needs to happen.  
  
Once Sam sits down again and gets distracted by a noise, he feels something warm and salty smack his cheek. Dean can't help it; he's already laughing so hard from Sam’s shocked look. Sam pitches a fry back at him, and it goes right in Dean’s laughing mouth. Dean’s eyes go wide and has to stop to chew for a second, then pitches a fry back at Sam. The Next Great Fry War has begun. Fries tossed back and forth, hitting them everywhere. On their suits, their faces, even in Sam's hair when Dean got a lucky shot. By the end, their table is littered with French fries and salt, themselves covered in grease and salt. Sam got the worst of it though, salt sprinkled all over his head like dandruff. But in Dean's eyes, Sammy couldn't be more beautiful, especially on this day. They clean up after, still laughing.  
  
As they head to the car, they stop to kiss. Sam pulls away to looks at Dean’s handsome face.  
  
“Dean, you will never truly know how happy you made me when you said yes. I never want to throw french fries with anyone but you.” Dean smiles at the dorky sentiment, caught slightly off guard as Sam picks up the amulet's charm off Dean’s chest and uses it to pull him in for a deeper kiss, a greasy, salty aroma surrounding them like their own personal perfume, created just for them, so they'd always be reminded of this day, today, and the rest of them yet to come.  
  
This night was every bit as magical as the first. As they drove home holding hands, their hearts were light and happy, not letting even the weight of the world in to their cocoon of love.


End file.
